


King of Pain

by Egosaurus



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosaurus/pseuds/Egosaurus
Summary: Carla was the only woman he was supposed to love. Supposed to, key words. He never figured in his lifetime he'd grow close to another. Besides, after what happened with Carla, he never wanted to fall in love again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dead ass i started reading boone/reader fics cuz he was my first companion and i only ever really liked him cuz he sounds like leon s kennedy and is a really sharp shooter and saved my ass from deathclaws like 4 times but then i started having Feelings and u know how that be sometimes  
> also this was inspired by Wicked Game by Chris Isaak so give that a listen to get a good feel of how this is gonna play out !

Sitting in the mouth of the Dino was where he was happy. Looking over Novac, shooting the occasional Ghoul here, Fire Gecko there, and maybe a Nightstalker or two that would pop up right around the corner. Nobody dared to bother him, and that was fine by Boone. After what had happened with Carla, he figured people would try to support him. But he was happily misproven when others started avoiding him more. As long as no one talked about _her._

He didn't realize he'd been in a trance until an approaching figure caught his attention. His eye widened as he stared through the scope of his rifle, the tunic and dark cloth unmistakable. Painful concentration built in his hands as he aimed directly at the _monster_ , trigger finger squeezing down carefully. Just before he took a shot, the human in his sights fell to their knees, grabbing the belt around their frame and tearing off the costume. Boone kept his sights on them, not buying it.  _This guy is playing with me. He knows I'm here and wants to get me off my post so his buddies can attack us. Not today pal, fuck you and your-_

But the yell of agony was too  _real_ , too _painful_ to be someone playing dead. Boone took the precautions of searching the area thoroughly before jumping down from the mouth. Going through the doors was too slow- if this  _was_ an attack and he'd fallen into the trap, then he needed to be fast. His skin prickled as he grew closer, the figure on the ground laying still, covered in blood.  _But was it even theirs?_ He grimaced, anger spreading beneath his skin.  _The bastard better hope so._   _I hope so._ With one hand, Boone turned them over. They had a single 9 mm pistol on them, no machete in sight. Just a knife, and the pistol. That was a good sign, at least. When he peered in for closer inspection, he was taken aback. It wasn't just a Legionnaire. It was a  _woman_.

Maybe it was because he was softer than he thought, or how the woman reminded him of Carla, but he wasted no time picking them up and hauling them over his shoulder. They groaned softly, warm blood seeping onto him. Boone's eyes rolled painfully. At least the blood was, in fact, their own. The door to the Dino-Dee Lite front desk was open- Jeannie sometimes worked late hours to go over receipts and confidential papers. That always bothered him; what was so secretive about a dumpy motel that she had to hide away? He opened the door, catching her attention immediately.

"Boone, what are you doing out of your post- and- what in the..?" She stood, running over and helping him lay the lady down on the dusty couch.

"I saw her fall. Thought it was a Legionnaire. Turned out to be a girl." Jeannie stood, nails to her mouth in anxious disdain.

"Wh-what do we do about her?" She asked. He only grunted, turning away towards the exit.

"How the hell should I know? Get Andy or Ada to help her. It's not my problem." For all he cared, he didn't. The return to his post was silent and done on his own. Just how he liked it.

Jeannie had the pleasure of finding the puncture wound and cleaning up the guest as much as she could before gagging on the overwhelming smell of pure blood. Though she preferred to keep as many stimpaks as possible, she figured that maybe she could get some caps out of them when they woke up.  _Medical expenses._ She grinned wickedly. Jeannie was by no means a doctor, but she'd be damned if she left the office to go find Ada. Too many of her papers were out in the open.  _Anyone could walk in here and find..._ She sighed angrily, grabbing two stimpaks and sticking them unceremoniously into their gut. They gasped for air, collapsing back onto the couch. Jeannie could care less if they were in pain- all she wanted in the end was the caps. Why they had a large scar across their scalp didn't matter to her, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill Benny. That's all you had in mind.  
> At least, that's what you thought.

The light beaming in from outside didn't help her pounding migraine. Upon opening their eyes, Six shot up in fear. Though relieved to be out of the Mojave, she still had no idea where she was. Under Caesar, doomed to be killed, in a Viper's den just _moments_ away from being tortured, or-

"Well, good morning, sweetheart! Welcome to Novac. Good to see you alive and up!" A cheery woman's voice bothered her, Six pulling her head back and resting on the arm of the couch.

"My eyes feel like they're going to explode from my head." They stated bluntly, not really having that great of a morning. For now, however, it was ok to rest slightly in the warmth of the sun, their eyes closing and shoulders untensing.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have a stimpak to spare if you think that'd help?" She sang, though not very sweet on the ears. Six nodded, hoping she would leave them alone to relax. That wasn't the case, unfortunately, as she popped around the desk and back to her. Eagerly, they snatched the stimpak out of her hands and pressed it into their neck. Jeannie gasped, audibly so, and Six dared to smile. She picked it up after they dropped it, then turned unto their side.

"Mind telling me how I ended up here?" Jeannie clicked her tongue against her teeth, turning away from the Courier.

"Our night guard Boone saw you, and saved you from who knows what. Why he bothered with you, we don't know. Boone's not exactly the type to go out of his way and help people. If that's all you have to ask, then I'm done talking, cactus flower. I've got work that needs to get done. Boone has a room here, so go bother him when you're feeling up to it." _That's no way to treat a possible customer,_ Six thought silently. A scoff fell from their mouth, and they stood from their spot on the couch. The Courier's long limbs stretched out as they tested them. Their gut ached painfully, as well. Otherwise they seemed fine, but drenched in dried blood. The smell and feel made Six's nose scrunch up. "By the way, we need to go over your medical expenses. I've used 3 stimpaks on you so far, how does 200 caps sound-" Six slammed 150 on the desk, then left the room to find wherever Boone's was.

After speaking to a couple of Novac settlers, Manny, the morning guard, pointed them to his room. Six made to leave after thanking him, but Manny took ahold of their shoulder, his voice low as he spoke.

"Look, don't be hurt if he doesn't open up to you." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He lost his wife to Legion slavers a while back. He hasn't gotten over it, and definitely doesn't say much of anything anymore. You've gotta be pretty skilled to get information out of him. Just be patient, alright? He's not a bad guy; he's just gone through a lot of bad stuff." Six nodded, heart dipping sadly. They were familiar with how painful it is to lose someone beloved.

"Thank you for the tip, Manny. I'll try not to press him for much." Manny bowed slightly before turning to the giant dino and heading inside. Deep in thought, Six chewed their lip, striding towards the door. The hollowness of their knocking resonated with the man inside; empty.

"What." A voice called out flatly from within. _What a great start_. Six turned the knob carefully, slowly, and peered inside. There was a bloodstain on the floor. She hoped that it wasn't from one of the settlers. "Oh." He sneered, turning away from them and back to the rifle on his lap. "Just you." She closed the door behind her, standing awkwardly in place. The fridge hummed steadily.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for saving my tail. You didn't have to, from what I hear, but I appreciate it." He grunted, cleaning his gun.

"No problem. Now you can leave." Six's jaw slacked in shock before she chomped it closed, determined as a Deathclaw. 

"I just woke up, I can't be headed back out there. Plus, there might be some people who need help around here, and-" He stood quickly, muscles tensed. Six's hand rose silently to the knob.

"Wait," Boone turned, staring at me. "You're... you're right." A great sigh emptied from him. "I'm sure you've already heard about my wife. Help me find who let this happen. Someone in town did this, I'm sure of it. That's all I want." He sat back down, and Six, shocked, questioned themselves for a moment.

"You.. you want me to kill them, or-"

"No." Her grip on the handle relaxed. "I want to do it myself." Just as fast, the grip returned.

"I.. I can find them." Six gulped, Boone's head turning back to her.

"Great. Take this cap," He swung a red cap at her, Six catching it last second. "When you find who did it.... send them out in front of the dino. Put on the cap. Then I'll know." Six didn't bother asking any more questions, just taking that as a cue to leave and shoving the hat inside their pocket. The air outside was hot and stuffy as always, but it was time to start looking. It would be sundown before she knew it; she had to work fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so damn bored im shocked ive written 3 chapters in one night  
> also, sorry if some of the dialogue isnt right or the characters are ooc; wanted to make this more unique. ive read a lot of boone fan fics and didnt want to make it seem like i was copying them ;w;

All she needed to do was find some evidence, and whoever did it. That should be easy, considering Novac was such a small place. She found herself pacing back to the room where she woke up in; the Dino Dee-lite front desk. Inside was Jeannie, working just as strictly as she had just a while ago. Jeannie forced a smile at the sight of the bloody stranger, putting down her papers.

"Something you needed?" She chirped. Already Six was annoyed.

"Yeah, is it okay if I ask you about Boone? He's not rightly friendly, is he?" Some faked friendly convo should do the trick to make her open up. And indeed, it did. Jeannie straightened up, leaning forward on the desk.

"Are you going to ask about his wife?" Wow, straight to the point. "She's dead. Though not many of us here will openly admit any kind of sadness. She was a city girl- loved the lights of Vegas. Never liked it here." Six took note of this immediately. When Manny talked about Boone's wife, he was very reserved and shy about it. Jeannie, on the other hand, was openly prudent and seemingly unaffected by the loss. "Carla was a cactus flower," those words stung. She called her that earlier. Surely there was a connection. "Pretty to look at but hard to get close to." She turned her head to the ground and right back to the papers. Six figured she wasn't supposed to see that, but after days of fighting in the desert, her eyes were honed onto catching even just  _glimpses_ of movements. "Now, I've got some paperwork to take care of. More residents of Novac might be able to tell you some things, if you ask 'em the right questions." With that, Six knew who did it.

She waited until dawn, when Jeannie locked the door and strode off to her home. Quietly she picked the lock, the  _click_ causing her heart to beat. There was no going back from this- an unlocked door couldn't be locked again without the key. Taking a deep breath she snuck into the front desk, taking quick steps to the safe. Her hands rested on it, shakily. She needed absolute silence to unlock this. An angry sigh befell from her. If only she'd have focused on more science, she could hack into the moniter and unlock the safe from there.

No matter, however. After a good five minutes, the safe was open to the spoils. A gun, some ammo, a stimpak, and...  _the note._ She picked it up, turned it over in her hands, and read the receipt over and over. A woman and unborn child sold for a couple measly thousand caps. A growl rose in her throat, forcing her to stand straight up. Being sneaky no longer mattered- anyone could hear her stomping down to Jeannie's house. Knocking wasn't necessary either.

"Jeannie." Six spoke roughly, voice toxic and harsh. Jeannie jumped out of her skin, turning around from the sink.

"Wh-why didn't you knock?" She asked, trembling. The paper in Six's hand made a slight crinkle sound. Just like Jeannie, Six forced to plaster a smile on their face.

"I have something to show you. Right out in front of the dino. You definitely don't want to miss it." Six turned on their heels, leaving fast so Jeannie couldn't disagree. Curiosity would get the better of her and she would have to show up to the spot. And it only took 5 minutes.

"What's so important out here?" Dirt and rocks crumbled around her flats. Six pulled out a red beret, dusting it off and placing it on their head.

"Just wondering if you could see down the barrel of Boone's rifle from here." She flashed a twisted grin at her, Jeannie's heart pounding. Looking up instinctively, the barrel of his rifle aimed directly at her. There was no time to scream; only the sound of splattering blood and brain matter echoed in the air. When Six looked up to Boone, she saw his sunglasses reflecting the moon. He jerked a thumb up, and Six took it as a sign to meet up with him.

"How'd you know?" He asked simply, hands tight against his sides. Six felt a hot wave of sympathy take over her body as she pulled out the contract. Boone took it slowly- time seemed to be coming to a halt. His eyes were impossible to see, his face impossible to read. Boone stared at the paper for a very long while, anxiety beginning to spike through Six. "I see." It was a bit shocking of a reaction- Six imagined him going awol and unleashing ammo into everyone. However, he stayed calm, stoic, silent.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who isn't?" Embarrassment flooded her face.

"Well.. what are you gonna do now?" A tumbleweed in the distance floated by carefree.

"Roam around lost and free. Like you." An idea flashed behind her eyes, a smile accompanied it.

"You should travel with me," Boone opened his mouth to protest. "Snipers hunt in packs. You might be able to cover my back, but there's going to be times I've gotta cover yours." He looked down at his gun for a moment before looking back up and thrusting out his hand.

"You're right." Six took it generously, careful not to show too much excitement. "Let's go." With that final command, the duo were on the track to a long, arduous, and hot journey. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> close encounters strengthen bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i was revising this i found so many unintentional rhymes and im so mad but i cant fix them ??? UPSET

The two had walked for a few days, Six introducing herself as they scoured abandoned factories and shacks, looking high and low for medical supplies or ammo. She described to him what had happened to her, and how she was looking for a rather pretentious fucker named Benny. Six took note of Boone's reclusive nature quickly; he replied simply that all she needed to know about _him_ was that he was a 1st Recon sharpshooter, retiring after he'd made a mistake. He never told what the mistake was, only stating that as long as they were wiping out Legionnaires, or any kind of murderer, he'd stick by her. Although he didn't speak much, there were a few times when Six would try to snipe an enemy typically out of her range. Here, he'd step in front and mutter something like,  _'let me aim that for you,'_ then wipe out said enemy in a flash. Impressive, sure, but it often took away valuable practice.

"Hey," Six growled after one particular instance. Boone turned his head, glancing over his shoulder with little care. "I appreciate the support, but I need the practice of scoping too, ya know." He reloaded his gun, looking over the trigger and testing the safety.

"I have more experience, it's faster, safer, and easier." Annoyance grabbed Six by the hands, picking them up from the ground and folding their fingers into fists.

"That doesn't mean you can just do everything  _for_ me. If I don't get enough practice, I'll start depending on you for everything. I'm not a Vegas Lights girl," Boone stiffened. "I know how to take care of myself." Skittering winds of sand barely scratched the surface of the tense silence between the two.

"Then take care of your own self," was all Boone said, turning away. Six watched for a moment in surprise as he left, before pacing the opposite direction from him angrily.  _All he ever does is take my shots and kick cans anyway._ One would think lonerism was the perfect match for the Courier; besides, it was their jobs to travel long distances on their own across the Mojave. And, though Boone wasn't  _quite_ the conversationalist, just the comfort of someone watching your back was nice.

The desert blazed like Hell in the morning, but at night it froze, cold and uncaring like the Fiends to the North West. Six knew that with the sun already setting, starting a fire would ease the stiffness of cold, but needed to find a safe place first. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no shack in sight. Six cringed in fear of having to hide out in a cave for the night- the Mojave spared no mercy, and most caves were already occupied by Nightstalkers, Fire Geckos, or.......

She shook her head, swallowing the fear and heading towards the nearby mountain. No signs of life showed in the sand, no tracks or droppings of any kind, nor were there any remnants of eggshells. Six hoped she'd found an abandoned cave, and stepped further in. The eery sound of dripping stalactites echoed deep from the cavern. Albeit scary and dark, it was safer than being exposed to the harsh conditions and wild inhabitants of the desert. So, she gathered all her courage and set up a fire in a far corner. Building the foundation of the wood took a bit longer than she would've liked, but then, trying to see in a dark and enclosed cave corner wasn't going to offer much help. Nevertheless, the fire started up in a few pops and crackles, and Six sat back in ease. Guiltily, she smirked.  _I can take care of myself just fine._ Boone wasn't going to do everything for them, and that was that!

In fact, she probably could've gotten some rest, had the shrill, earsplitting noise of sharp claws raking across a cavern wall not slammed their heart against their chest. _Everyone_ knew what that sound was. Stories were shared wide and far of those who escaped and _survived_  death from those wretched, damnable creatures of Hell. Six's ears heard nothing but the screeching and thudding of their own heart; her limbs almost frozen in absolute fear. The sound grew ever nearer, the fire lighting up the features bit by bit. Horns, large, twisted, and  _sharp_ becamefully illuminated, looming over her figure. The claws, seemingly never ending and deadly, tore from the rock wall. Six, awaiting the pounce from the Alpha Male, braced for it all. In a moment he roared, almost deafening Six. The muscles in his legs tightened, time slowing as he lunged. The Courier, trained and patient, lunged forward as well, between the legs of the beast. Its claws came in contact with everything behind them; the fire, rocks, and wall.

Six could hear the steam bellowing from its snout, throat emitting a loud growl.  _It's angry._ Wasting absolutely no time, Six sprung to her feet and rushed towards the exit, the cold wind sweeping in signaling the closeness of freedom. Her feet thudded painfully against the ground with each step; close behind her still, the Alpha Male. Each snap of his toe-claws jolting sheer, concentrated energy down her back. The rough sand wind smacked against Six's face as she flew out of the cave, rolling forward. Though dazed, she scrambled back onto her feet, sprinting for a while before falling back onto the simmering sand. She had just enough time to look back into the approaching gaze of the Deathclaw, eyes forced open as Death Incarnate honed in.

A loud crack across the Mojave made her blink. The Deathclaw, stunned for a moment, gazed about the empty desert. It cried, low and mortifying, all in frustration. Another crack and its jaws swiveled to the side, claws reaching up to shield its face. A final crack whipped the Devil's Chameleon off its feet where it whined for a moment before exhaling loudly one last time. Shaking and heaving for air, Six crawled over to it, tapping it and shriveling away quickly. When it showed no life, Six fell back, just as drained.

>>> 

Not unlike a few days prior, the sun shone heavily on her eyes through a crack in the wall, her hand coming up to protect them. A loud gunshot boomed from outside. Events from last night stirred Six fully awake, her body shooting up. The bright red eyes and crooked horns in her mind's eye made her shiver. Boone walked into the small shack, large frame blocking the sun as he sat beside her, yet her eyes still squinted as she looked up at him.

"You're up." He spoke lowly. Six almost laughed. Concern? Care? From Boone? That's gotta be a joke- "Take this. You're dehydrated." He had a purified water, handing it to her.

"Boone, those are hard to find, _where_ did you-" He growled and thrust it forward.

"Just take it." Six stared up at him for a second before grabbing it. She knew she was dehydrated, and would've,  _would've_ drank it all, but Boone was her partner, and he looked equally as dehydrated, no arguing there. He grunted as Six tried handing it back to him. "I said to take all of it-"

"You're my partner. You saved my entire ass from an Alpha Male Deathclaw. You must have had to look hard for this, so you drink up, too. Partners look out for each other, remember?" The Courier held it out to him again. Boone's face scrunched up, then eased as he took it softly. The small contact of his calloused hands against her own slightly worn yet still soft hands made her heart beat skip a beat. Six watched as he threw it all back, then stored it into a nearby pack. The sudden whip of his head towards her and stone cold gaze was almost scarier than the Deathclaw. Almost.

"What the hell were you doing in a Deathclaw nest?!"

"What the hell were  _you_ thinking walking off like that!" Six could've sworn for a split second that he flinched. "You had no reason to blow up on me! You have great aim and skill, I know that! How am I ever going to get just as good as you if I don't get the practice I need?" Six sighed. Boone took his hat off for a second, running a hand over his head.

"I'm.. sorry." She almost choked. "I didn't know you saw it like that. If you really want to get better... I can give you lessons. I've been warding off Geckos for a few hours. You can practice on those." Guilt washed over her. He was right for apologizing, but she did something stupid as well.

"That'd be.. really cool, Boone, thank you. And.. I'm sorry for running into a Deathclaw nest like that. I wasn't being careful enough."

"You're lucky I turned back around for you. That could've been your end. We both learned a lesson. I'll be more.. considerate, and you watch yourself more." Six tried to speak, but he waved her off, picking up the pack and heading out. It was at that moment, when the door closed, that Six realized he took down an _Alpha_ _Deathclaw_ with _three_ shots, but more importantly, that he'd turned around to make sure she was  _okay._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rain rain rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he is too precious i will protect him at all costs

When Six cracked jokes at Boone and his beret, he always snapped back with the same old,  _"I'm not taking it off,"_ so seeing him without it on was a rare sight indeed. For the first time in hundreds of years, it was raining outside. A lot of people were afraid it was radioactive, but according to Arcade, since the droplets weren't by any means massive, the rain wasn't harmful. Boone definitely wasn't afraid of it- after a steady sheet had been falling, he removed his cap and ran a hand over his buzzcut. The shades stayed on, of course, but the sight of him relishing in the cold downpour was stunning. Six couldn't imagine what he was thinking of.

It was Carla, always. Carla talked about the rain whenever she got into her daydreams. She'd say things like,  _"I'd love to dance with you in the rain, sometime,"_ and  _"I wonder what rain feels like on bare skin."_ He never opposed her ideas and never had an answer for those types of questions, but he did make sure to shower her in all the love he had. In this moment, he decided he loved the rain. And it was easy to hide that you were crying, to boot.

Six clasped a light hand onto his shoulder. He turned sharply, avoiding her eyes. Maybe she couldn't see him  _crying_ , but she could sense he was upset.

"You doin' alright? The rain isn't hurting you or anything, is it?" Her small smile caught his attention and he gazed at her lips for a few seconds before turning his face back up to the rain.

"Just fine. Not hurt." Six huffed, pulling back her hand.

"Well, that's good. Whaddaya got on your mind there, Boone? Thinkin' about the rain?" He shrugged. After opening up to Manny about Carla and seeing how  _happy_ he was she was dead, he didn't want to open up to anyone about the truth again. Boone wanted to be angry. He wanted to shout and punch something, but the rain, the cold rain draping itself all around him kept him calm. It was like being in Carla's embrace again. And there went the silent water works.

"Yeah." It was all he could croak out. Six's warm hand found its way to his arm, anchoring him to reality. He pulled his beret on, sighing. They were drenched, and he was starting to shiver. The last thing they needed was hypothermia. "Time to warm up. Don't want to catch a cold." The Courier's grip vanished as he pulled away, walking towards the small shack they planned to stay in for the night. A fire and some iguana bits would quell his mind from these haunting thoughts of Carla. Maybe he could get the Courier to tell a story, one long enough to get him to fall asleep.

Luckily, Six knew not to push Boone for his feelings and let him lead instead. He made the fire himself, and even layed out all their food stash. Six settled in front of the fire, facing Boone. She tried not to laugh as he stuffed his face with iguana bits.

"I thought you hated that shit." She chuckled. Boone cast a quick glare, Six waving it off. They'd been travelling for a solid two months now; all his glares were empty threats until he started attacking. "Quit givin' me that Deathclaw look, Boone. I'm just jokin' with ya." She sighed. "It's too bad we couldn't practice today, what with all the rain. I was lookin' to show you how much I've improved."

"Maybe tomorrow." Six shook her head.

"Arcade said it was going to rain all week by the look of those clouds." Boone grunted, chewing on the bits. He really did hate them. When he started reaching for the alcohol, Six knew they were gonna be in for a long night. "Anyway, this is a good time to go over our plans for The Strip." He threw back the whiskey like it was water. "I know it's not gonna be easy. It's got to cost us some caps. That's why we've been looting factories and helping people out-"

"Talk about Benny." Six blinked.

"Benny?" He nodded. "Oh. Okay. I mean.. I don't really  _remember_ a whole lot, just that I was surrounded by a couple of people. Benny was the lead guy, and put his pistol right up to my head. Two shots went off, and I fell back, kinda shocked.." The fire blazed brightly, her eyes dancing with the flames. "Some doctor in Goodsprings was taking the shrapnel out of my brain when I woke up. He was just as startled as I was!" Boone laughed, another extremely rare thing to witness.

"You woke up while he was performing surgery?" Six nodded enthusiastically. When Boone was interested and asked questions it always excited her.

"He looked at me and said, " _by God, what the fuck is wrong with you?"_ , to which I replied, 'I'm not so sure, doc. I think I've been shot!" Again Boone laughed, sipping on another bottle of whiskey. "He just told me to sit still and wait as he fished out the rest of the shrapnel. Stimpaks are hard for them to come by, so I understood he couldn't keep using them to put me under." Boone reached for a beer. "When I was all taken care of, I did small things here and there to help out the town. From there I traveled to Primm. After Primm I wandered a little. Being alone in the Mojave is dangerous as fuck. Two days of wandering and a group of Legionnaires jumped me. They really went all out, jabbing at me and laughing like hyenas. They're easy to cripple, which is how I got most of them. The others bolted when I tore the clothes from one of the corpses, throwing it on and yelling at them." Boone laughed again, quietly. "In the distance I saw a huge dinosaur. Thought I was hallucinating. That's where you come in; helping me when I collapsed." Pride swelled in Boone's chest. "You really saved my hide back there." He almost cried. Where he couldn't save Carla, he saved another.

"Do you.." He whispered. Six peered at him, and he cursed his inability to find the right words. "Dance. In the rain. Uh.. rain dance?" The fire was no match for the warmth in Six's eyes. Her lithe arm reached out, hand wrapping around Boone's as they left the shack. Boone felt warm despite the rain. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry 4 the short chapter i just wanted to write something cute


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no  
> tw; suicide mention

Boone was crying again. Ever since the rain, he'd woken up every day with the urge to  _leave_ growing stronger. Some days were better than most, sure; Six would stumble on a rock and roll down a hill and Boone would watch them spiral, laughing when they reached the bottom. Or, Six would venture into a cave and come back hauling ass from a pack of Nightstalkers. On rarer, nicer occasions, he'd watch her practice scoping. She'd gotten much better since their practices, and felt a swell of pride at his work when she scored a bullseye into a far off rock.

But then there were always  _these_ days, where it seemed as if the whole world reminded him of Carla. Six wasn't here to comfort him- she was busy talking to Arcade about supplies. They'd set up camp by some wall nearby, and after thirty minutes of silence, he began to weep. Boone sniveled, looking over at his rifle. He could end it all right now, go and see Carla and their little baby for eternity. The knot in his throat swelled as more tears burst out, and he reached for the gun. With a flick he disarmed the safety, holding the barrel against the bottom of his chin.

His knuckles stung as a harsh kick was dealt to his hand. Six shouted incoherently, picking him up off the ground and looking him over. Embarrassment flooded his body; he'd never let anyone before Carla see him so broken and undone. She looked furious, but after gazing at his creased face, bared tears of her own. Soft hands, full of care and distress rested on his broad shoulders.

"Talk to me, partner." She whispered, setting them both down on the ground. He shuddered out a breath, wiping his face with the collar of his shirt. Boone laughed, more tears spilling. The feeling was endless, an undying waterfall.

"Carla's gone. I'm.. I'm the one who went and fuckin' did it." Swearing felt bad at this moment. He'd just told Six a secret he'd been holding onto for months, and swearing didn't make the burden any lighter. "I followed them. She was gonna be.." The words sounded choked as he struggled to keep talking. "I couldn't let them do that to her. To the both of them. I couldn't." Boone fell forward onto Six, head on his hands and against her shoulders. Her frame, small yet warm wrapped around him, petting his back and speaking to him softly.

"You gave her the freedom she wanted, Boone. You gave them the better ending. No one else was going to grant them that kind of sparing." Again he choked, breath hitching as he cried more and more. Six squeezed him closer. "Cry, Boone. You can cry." So he did.

 

In the morning, his head throbbed. He was thirsty, his eyes burned, and he wanted to shower. Six lied next to him, curled into a ball. A weird feeling filled his heart as he looked over her body, her being. With a heavy sigh he recalled the events from the night before. Crying, weeping, snoring. After all that crying he must've passed out from exhaustion. But at least... at least he didn't do it alone again. Six was nothing,  _nothing_ like Carla. She lived for the thrill, going anywhere for the sights and taking in everything when she could. The look in her eyes when she was thinking was unmistakable- it was bright, enveloped in wonder, and mind blowing.

Six was everything he wished Carla would've been. He just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter again im just sweeping up feelings and trying to gather em in a pile so i can get a resolution. i still gotta get them through benny and the legion and mr house so sorryyyyy


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoo wee
> 
> so like............................ i know nickelback is a poopy ass band for some reason except this chapter was inspired by How You Remind Me so shut up and taKE IT

Boone was pissed. They got them into this mess, stuffed up inside this dingy little shack barely worth shit, smack dab in the middle of a sand storm with nothing but iguana bits and dirty water. Stomps from Deathclaws searching out their scent circled them, his teeth creaked as he grit them together. When he gazed over at Six, he noticed their sad look but did nothing to comfort them. Something in his gut made him sick how buddy buddy they'd been lately and he didn't like it. He swore his heart to Carla and that was that. But then they started sniffling, and the gut feeling that was weighing him down dissipated and Boone found himself huddling over Six in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry Boone, I wasn't thinking, I got scared and ran and I," they choked on a sob, covering their face with filthy hands. From the side he could see all the cuts and bruises they'd gotten from the Deathclaws. Now that he thought about it, he'd be pretty terrified if he'd been grabbed by one of those horned fuckers and tossed into a cave wall. In fact, while he'd been busy looting some bodies, he didn't even think about how Six was, so maybe this whole thing was his fault and... oh _God._ Boone hated playing the blame game on himself but... this was just like with Carla, how he wasn't looking out for her and... he sighed heavily. Six continued to cry silently, rubbing their worn down hands over their face repeatedly.

"Hey," He spoke, much more quietly than he thought he'd sound. "Quit rubbing your face, you're smearing your blood." They sniffed, looking up at him with a messy face and red eyes. "Let's see if the bathtub back there works, wash your face off properly. Who knows, maybe we're jack fuckin' lucky and the water isn't irradiated to hell and back." Six managed a small laugh, letting him hoist them up and following him to the back of the shack. "Count your blessings, darlin'." The air stayed silent and Boone brushed off the fact that he'd said that out loud, reaching for the faucet and wincing as it screeched. However, water shot out fluidly and rather quiet. Although rather cold, they sighed with relief as the geiger counter on Six's PipBoy only counted a small trace of radiation. "Let's fill some empty bottles first before you get your snot 'n tears in it, yeah?" Six stifled a laugh then handed Boone their bag, wiping their face with the back of their arm. Boone filled a few bottles, capped them and put em in the bag. "Alright, go wild." He smiled, gesturing to the tub.

"T-thanks, Boone." Six plunged their face into the tub, scrubbing away all impurities and letting the water wash through their hair. Boone rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses, taking a seat on the toilet and looking over at Six. They were hunched over the tub on their knees, their back dipping against the side of the tub. He felt his gut tighten, the blood rushing down his chest and up his legs. He grimaced at himself, looking away sharply and pinching his bicep. Six flung their head up out of the water, taking in a deep breath. "Jesus, that feels great." They cleared the water from their eyes, suddenly gasping. "Boone, why didn't you go first? You need a wash just as bad as I do!" Boone chuckled, fixing his sunglasses.

"I'm bald, kid. I don't have much to worry about and I definitely don't snot all over my face." Water droplets raced down Six's chest, the top half of their chest damp, if not  _drenched._ Boone directed his gaze to Six's puffy eyes.

"Oh, haha, I forgot." They slumped against the tub, some of their hair still wading in the water. "Thanks, Boone. Sorry again for being stupid, I don't know what came over me." Six looked down at the dirty floor, tracing shapeless figures with their finger.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, we need to get you to a doctor. See if you have brain damage. You probably do."

"Hey!" Six smiled, flicking some water over at him. "Just a little." Boone smiled, then looked off into empty space, pondering. How did they always manage to make him smile? If anybody else had done this to him he'd have killed them by now. He was so deep into thought he didn't notice Six standing up and walking over to him. Only when they pressed a light kiss against his cheek did he break out of his trance.

"What.. for?" He breathed, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Six.

"For not treating me like shit for making a stupid decision. I appreciate it, Boone. And.. I appreciate you. That's all." Then they walked out, the door closing halfway after them. Boone sat, shocked and confused. After a time he finally stood, drained the water and walked into the living room. Six lay upon the beaten down couch, snoozing and snoring softly. Without thinking, he kissed their forehead and took a seat in front of them, facing the door with his trusted rifle. No matter what, he would protect Six. He would never let the same thing happen to her as what happened to Carla. 

**Author's Note:**

> characters points of views will be various with oncoming chapters! I find it fun to see both sides of peoples feelings :3


End file.
